User blog:J1coupe/Ico vs. Wander. Epic Rap Battles of Video Games Season 7.
Hi, hello, long time no see. I know I haven't been active much especially past few days, so, long story short: extreme stress, fainted, went to ER, concussion; also can't forget about the finals! Anyways, I really didn't want to stay in the hospital so I got out, but this still gives me killer headaches, especially when I try to study. So, I decided to write a rap battle that I've started and left alone to gather dust for few weeks now- and here it is. My head still hurts like a bitch, but hey, at least I accomplished something. So, without further ado, let's meet today's competition or whatever else I say here because I can't be arsed to think of better words now- It's Ico, from the game of the same name, going against it's spritiual prequel's protagonist, Wond, I mean, Wander, from Shadow of the Colossus. This battle was suggested to me by MSV; I know you left, bud, but if you do read this, this is dedicated to you as a farewell gift of sorts. Well, I don't know what else to say. Oh, first visual of Digimon Adventure Tri was released. Not like anyone cares about it but me, but that's something. Okay, let's stop yappin' and start the battle already. As always, I welcome your feedback, so vote and comment. Be sure to leave a suggestion if you have a battle that you want to see. Beats Lyrics Ico_1.png|Ico Wander_1.png|Wander EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES! ICO! VERSUS! WANDER! BEGIN! Wander: (starts at 1:21) You trepass upon the Forbidden Lands, boy; you best be scared Against slayer of Colossi, this Horny midget can't be compared I'll turn this kid paler than his girl just with a simple glare You've got no pair, unlike your horns, so come at me if you dare You can't'' Climb'' up to my fame, my lyrics will be the finisher spitting nails for your coffin faster than all your villagers I'm leaving no Reminiscence as I'm crushing all of your essence For not even a Pillar of Light will shine upon your existence Ico: (starts at 1:41) You'' Poor Ungodly Soul,'' I'm the one giant you can't rip asunder Even your sword's spotlight is on me, I'm stealing your thunder, How stupid are you, I ponder; you got duped, you are a bother So go back to being dead, or I'll take this Wander over Yonder! It's Attack on Titan, lyrically stab you right in the sigil Know your limits, I am the one giving our company the digits Like Mono, death awaits; facing Ico is simply a Cursed Fate I'll cut you open with my Sword like you're an another'' Idol Gate'' Wander: (starts at 2:02) (Blank tendrils start to appear and starts to embed themselves in Wander's body) Tryina enrage me? Don't make me, put you in another cage, see; Stone you like you lady, help the company? Bankrupt them, maybe! It's a simple Ico-nomics; You follow when I make the profits You're like a filthy Creature under the Shadow ''of this Colossus!'' Ico: (starts at 2:12) (Ha!) Nice try, you possessed freak; trying to pull my'' Agro!'' But like your archery, even in rapping you're a clumsy shot, bro! I'm stomping you, step up to Ico and this is what happens; So break a leg, I'm dropping your pitiful attempts into a chasm! Wander: (starts at 2:22) (Wander's skin and eyes are both entirely pale now, and two small horns can be seen protruding from his head) The seals are broken; once-dormant Dormin has arisen anew! Together we shall rip this viking wanna-be child into two! We'll crumble you like the castle as soon as we arrive; Like the Queen said, YOU'LL NEVER ESCAPE THIS BATTLE ALIVE! Ico: (starts at 2:32) Stole a sword, betrayed your village, just to be what, a puppet? Heh, Pathetic! But no matter, I'll make both of ya kick the bucket! My rhymes are spellbound; this is where your story concludes, Like Emon I'll leave you in your Shrine- in an eternal solitude. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC, RAP-''' (Camera quickly zooms out to show a colossus walking by and the tiny logo is seen next to it) (The logo jumps with every step the colossus makes) '''BATTLES OF- GAH! VIDEO- EEK! GAMESSSSSS!!! Poll WHO WON? Ico Wander Hint NEXT BATTLE: Check Out Other Battles From Me! Category:Blog posts